


四周年

by indulging1988



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988
Summary: 2019-2020
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike, 獒龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	四周年

**Author's Note:**

> 这一年也要过的很顺利，东京奥运继续加油，再难的坎都会过去的。

谁都没想到2020年会过成这样。

去年公开以后张继科同马龙回天坛公寓住了一段时间。他们像十几岁那样同进同出，过着两点一线的生活。张继科偶尔会接点外快，挣的钱一股脑进了代购手里——他给马龙买了好多手办。

后来将近年关，张继科回家过年，马龙则和国家队一起出去打公开赛，谁也没想到竟会在卡塔尔困那么久。

等到在香港隔离完、马龙终于回到他们在北京的家时，张继科早早就等在了那里，抱着一堆玩具人，中间留出一个给队长的位置。

“太久了！”张继科不止一次在微信、在视频聊天中抱怨到。“既然早回北京刘指为啥还要把你们留下啊！”

马龙再一次耐着性子解释：“换一个新地方都要隔离上十四天的，你当初从青岛回来没把你关起来啊？”

“我那时候是居家隔离！不像你们还要住宾馆，这十四天我见都见不到人……”道理张继科都明白，可还是忍不住像个小孩一样争辩。

公开以后张继科越活越回去，可能是仗着大家都知道我们的关系肆无忌惮，以前的人型挂件现在变成了狗狗挂件，不仅勾着马龙肩膀走，还要偷摸在他脖子上舔两口。为此马龙不止一次教育过张继科：“你这样让小队员看见了多不好，我还要做表率呢！”

张继科这时就会凑到马龙耳边：“马主任都做那么多年标杆了，也该歇歇了。再说，只要你不躲，我很快就好，没人看见。”

马龙拗不过张继科，只能由着他动作，然后在张继科离开自己的时候努力平复一时的心跳加速和泛红的耳尖。马龙总是这样，所有的原则见了张继科都化成他背后那个翅膀飞走了。

等到刘国梁终于肯放人，马龙拥有了十天假。因为疫情无法外出，于是他被迫尝遍了张继科这段时间潜心钻研的各式菜品。放假的日常变成了马龙早晨起来完成日常活动量，喝杯张继科做的说是叫“牛乳臻香可可”——包含了两人特点同时又委婉含蓄富有诗意的热可可，再擦擦手办，拼会乐高，看部电影。

马龙很少拥有如此悠闲的假期，但既然在第一天张继科就收走了他的手机，美名其曰“远离社交网络，感受美好生活”，马龙也就由着他了。

“别以为我看不出来你是在报复我之前隔离的十四天。”马龙在亲吻的间隙说。

张继科的小心思被戳破，但他一点都不恼：“怎么，我跟国家队借我男朋友用几天都不行吗？”然后得寸进尺，褪下马龙的起居裤，进行餐后消食的双人运动。

东京奥运被推迟的消息很快定了，有确切消息总比被天天被吊着好，可这对队员们属实是个不小的打击。

刘主席坐镇大家很快就调整好了心态：“又不是你们一个人被推迟是哇，我明白你们的心情，老的怕一年以后自己上不了场，小的渴望证明自己始终找不到机会；这一年我觉得很好啊，是真正的历练，该养伤的养伤，该调整心态的调整心态；别担心，马上就给你们证明自己的机会，八月咱有个奥运模拟赛啊……”

马龙的东京推迟焦虑症没有别人那么严重。他做完膝盖手术还不到一年，今年上奥运可以是可以但他不是十分有把握，虽然不知道明年情况会如何，但是他敢保证明年自己的身体一定比今年更好。

重新定好训练计划后，小情侣就又过上了两地分居的日子。模拟赛进行到最后，张继科到场观战，许昕在一旁嚷嚷要不是姚彦在带孩子，铁定也到场。张继科两手一摊，在马龙脸颊上落下一吻，表示还是我们俩轻松一点，二人世界时不会被打扰。许昕捂眼不及时，已婚人士再次被伤害到。

龙蟒胖三人组毫无疑问地拿了冠军，张继科终于可以再一次从球队手里抢回自己的男朋友。这一天是9.19，对两人来说是个意义重大的日子，等马龙洗完澡换上常服出来，张继科驱车向北京郊外开去。

“这是去哪儿？”马龙有些好奇，他知道今天是纪念日，所以他要求自己拿下冠军，当作给张继科的礼物，他明白自己身体健康状况下所得的一切荣耀都是给伴侣的最好礼物。只是张继科，早晨不是还发微信说好好打比赛，晚上回家给你做烛光晚餐的吗，现在又是整了哪一出？

张继科看出了马龙的疑问，回答他说我改主意了，今晚咱热闹热闹。

马龙一向放心地把自己交给张继科，一个小时之后他们到了目的地入口。

“环球影城？”马龙看到门口的牌子问到。

“看到今晚有发布会，就想带你来看看。”停好车两人都下来，张继科却没有往发布会舞台方向去，而是走向后方的园区，“虽然还没建好，但是想带你先看看。”

天色将晚，他们走在还未有游人涉足的地盘，享受难得的宁静。马龙跟在张继科身后，勾着他的手，嘴里哼着歌。园区一片荒芜，大型建筑刚刚竣工，多少能看出些非凡的气派。在大大的Marvel标志前张继科停下脚步，指着两边给马龙看：“到时候这儿会放美队和钢铁侠的模型，那边是场馆，再远是蜘蛛侠主题冒险屋。”马龙点点头，张继科补充着：“我是看了概念图。”马龙却觉出一些其他的意味。

张继科这时候指了指天，马龙突然感到一阵心跳加速，接着他就看到还未黑透的夜幕中亮起来的图案，过了一会他才反应过来那是一个乒乓球拍，然后图案开始变换，变成钢铁侠的图标、复仇者联盟的logo，再接着是一只张开翅膀的鸟，马龙反应过来这是一场无人机表演，而现在在空中的是张继科后背的纹身，最中间甚至还有一块绿色的点缀，马龙一下认出那是张继科去年送他的现在被自己天天戴着的玉佩。

马龙被眼前的景象震撼到。他不知道以后自己还会不会有时间到这里玩，也不知道自己未来可不可以毫无负担地出现而不被围观。但起码现在，在还未孵化的园区，马龙可以全然放松地欣赏爱人给自己准备的礼物。

马龙在想那些今晚看来看发布会的人现在会怎么想，会觉得这是预热吗，会认出第一个和最后一个并不是该出现在这个场地的图案吗？但他都不在意了。就好像有些事情全世界人都可以看见，被不同见证的人解读成不同样子，可是天底下只有马龙一个人知道，此刻它们被赋予的真正意义是什么。

接着，张继科牵着他向更里面走，马龙看到前方尚未搭建好的长廊，那里尽数摆着一些电影中的场景。马龙走到长廊入口，没想到突然之间有了音乐声，长廊一侧的白墙上出现了影像：从钢铁侠第一次出场到美队从沉睡中醒来，再到复仇者联盟成立，以及后来的每一次战斗。马龙边看边走，在短短的十分钟内回顾了漫威这十年，感慨万千，结尾却猝不及防看到自己。每一部电影上映的时刻都对应到了自己相应年份的比赛，看着这些影像，马龙甚至能想象到自己在哪一场比赛结束后去看了哪部电影，哪个时刻自己被超级英雄们鼓舞到，而哪个时刻自己又为他们心碎过。此刻无数回忆涌向他，将他包裹。

短片最后马龙和英雄们同时出现在画面里，此时此刻马龙已经走到长廊尾部，而画面定格：“Captain Long, You are the BEST.”。

马龙眼里泛泪，看着站在出口处的张继科，笑了起来，张继科张开双臂等着马龙走到他怀里。两人静静拥了一会，张继科才坦诚到：“本来我想的是，今年奥运会结束后用这种方式和你求婚，不要嫌我娘，我想这个好久了。可是今年这个形势，我怕明年环影开了就没有这样安静的时候了……”张继科叹了一口气，“但是还好你还在。”

马龙知道张继科在担心什么。他们总是聚少离多，见面和温存总是匆匆忙忙的，不是不信任对方，而是分开的时间久了确实会陌生，这种陌生对马龙而言更多的是惊喜，却会让张继科产生不安全感。马龙清楚张继科不安的来源，彼此都情愫初萌的时候他们分开过两年，回来后便有些疏远。张继科想不明白到底是怎么回事，于是心里便留了印象，怕离开马龙太久，让他又对自己陌生起来。

马龙没告诉过张继科他走后自己总是因为不专心被教练骂，后来教练顺藤摸瓜发现一些爱情的苗头，软的硬的都给马龙用过，但那阵子马龙就是拗不过那劲儿，搞的教练不开心自己也难过。马龙大多数时候是乖的，可是事关张继科他们却总是严苛。所以马龙很为难，即使是到后来从上上到下队里都开始调侃他和张继科的时候，他也总是放不开。

但是不要紧的。他知道张继科很爱他，毫无保留的付出与等待，马龙不知道该怎样消解张继科的忧虑，只能一遍又一遍地吻他，保证自己绝不会离开。他明白语言的苍白，可还是说出来了：“我怎么会不在呢，我还有好多事情想和你一起做，好多地方，我们一起出去打比赛的地方，我都想着要和你一起再走一遍，还有好多吃的想和你一起吃，再等等我好不好，继科儿。”

张继科怎会不知道马龙的理想与追求，他敏感的爱人哪怕察觉到他的一点点不安都会想尽办法抚平。我还在害怕些什么呢？张继科想。

他们头顶上升起烟花，张继科知道那是发布会正式开始，他听到人群在远处欢呼，夜空亮了又暗，暗了又亮，他们在无人知道的角落里接吻。

他们不仅属于国家。在打了那么多年球，为国家挣得那么多荣誉之后，他们会回到家，一日三餐，逛街遛弯，相守陪伴。

他们最终的归宿是彼此。


End file.
